Yako
|1st skill proc 0 = 30 |1st skill name 1 = One Thousand Strong |1st skill type 1 = Rush |1st skill desc 1 = |1st skill proc 1 = 30 |1st skill name 2 = One Thousand Strong |1st skill type 2 = Rush |1st skill desc 2 = |1st skill proc 2 = 30 |1st skill name 3 = One Thousand Strong |1st skill type 3 = Rush |1st skill desc 3 = |1st skill proc 3 = 30 |1st skill name 4 = One Thousand Strong |1st skill type 4 = Rush |1st skill desc 4 = |1st skill proc 4 = 30 |2nd skill name 0 = Fire of the Foxes |2nd skill type 0 = Passive |2nd skill desc 0 = Increases all Allies' Attack by 40% Increases all Allies' Skill Chance by ##% Decreases all Enemies' Max HP by 25% |2nd skill proc 0 = 40 |2nd skill name 1 = Fire of the Foxes |2nd skill type 1 = Passive |2nd skill desc 1 = Increases all Allies' Attack by 40% Increases all Allies' Skill Chance by ##% Decreases all Enemies' Max HP by 25% |2nd skill proc 1 = 40 |2nd skill name 2 = Fire of the Foxes |2nd skill type 2 = Passive |2nd skill desc 2 = Increases all Allies' Attack by 40% Increases all Allies' Skill Chance by ##% Decreases all Enemies' Max HP by 25% |2nd skill proc 2 = 40 |2nd skill name 3 = Fire of the Foxes X |2nd skill type 3 = Passive |2nd skill desc 3 = Increases all Allies' Attack by 40% Increases all Allies' Skill Chance by ##% Decreases all Enemies' Max HP by 25% |2nd skill proc 3 = 45 |2nd skill name 4 = Fire of the Foxes X |2nd skill type 4 = Passive |2nd skill desc 4 = Increases all Allies' Attack by 40% Increases all Allies' Skill Chance by ##% Decreases all Enemies' Max HP by 25% |2nd skill proc 4 = 45 |ability = Flurry Boost III |atk 0 = 5980 |hp 0 = 12750 |atk 1 = 6670 |hp 1 = 14310 |atk 2 = 7550 |hp 2 = 16180 |atk 3 = 7810 |hp 3 = 16780 |atk 4 = 8070 |hp 4 = 17380 |quote 0 = Get ready for my powers of manipulation |home quote 0 = Knight... Behind you. BEHIND - HAHAHA! You fell for my trap! There's a...ghost...behind - Relax, Knight! I'm just kidding! Were ya scared? Did I scare ya!? I always get the best reactions out of you, Knight! Be ready... For the tricks don't end here! |home quote 1 = |home quote 2 = |details = Pitch black, the only light in a single lantern. - What an odd soba shop... Gimme a bowl! - I'm sorry... I'm afraid I can't do that now. - What's wrong, are you all out of soba!? - Well, it would seem that I've lost my face. You should've seen how fast the customer ran when he looked up and saw that cook. |illust = NAMYO |CV = Mari Hino |availability = }} Category:Team Attack Up (7*) Category:Team Skill Chance Up (7*) Category:Enemy Team HP Down (7*)